scoobydoofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Undertaker
Mark William Calaway - amerykański wrestler, znany głównie pod używanym w federacji WWE pseudonimem ringowym The Undertaker. Dzieciństwo i młodość Calaway urodził się 24 marca 1965 w Houston w Teksasie, jest najmłodszym synem Franka Comptona i Elizabeth Catherine Calawayów. Ma czterech starszych braci: Davida, Michaela, Paula i Timothy'ego. Dorastając oglądał gale wrestlingu w telewizji, był fanem pochodzącej z Teksasu wrestlerskiej rodziny Von Erich7. Uczęszczał do Waltrip High School, gdzie był członkiem drużyn koszykówki i futbolu amerykańskiego. W 1983 roku ukończył szkołę średnią i rozpoczął studia na Angelina College w Lufkin w Teksasie. Rozpoczął także treningi wrestlerskie pod okiem Dona Jardine'a i innych zawodników federacji World Class Championship Wrestling. Dwa lata później, dzięki przyznanemu mu stypendium za osiągnięcia na boisku koszykarskim, przeniósł się do Texas Wesleyan University, gdzie przyjął pozycję środkowego Rams – uniwersyteckiej drużyny koszykówki. W 1986 roku zrezygnował ze studiów i planów gry w koszykówkę w Europie, by w pełni skupić się na karierze wrestlera. Kariera wrestlera Początki kariery, United States Wrestling Association (1984–1990) W 1984 Calaway zadebiutował w World Class Championship Wrestling (WCCW) jako „Texas Red”. Jego debiutancka walka, przeciwko Bruiserowi Brody'emu, zakończyła się przegraną. W 1988, po czterech latach współpracy z WCCW, odszedł do Continental Wrestling Association (które później stało się częścią United States Wrestling Association (USWA)), gdzie walczył w kilku gimmickach. 4 lutego 1989 zadebiutował jako „The Master of Pain”, wraz z towarzyszącym mu Dutchem Mantellem. Odgrywał rolę awanturnika, niedawno wypuszczonego z więzienia po pięcioletnim wyroku za zabicie dwóch osób podczas bójki. Tydzień później rozpoczął rywalizację z ówczesnym posiadaczem USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship – Jerrym Lawlerem. Master of Pain zmierzył się z Lawlerem w improwizowanym pojedynku i z łatwością zdominował walkę. Wkrótce Lawler nie był w stanie dalej się bronić, wskutek czego ogłoszono dyskwalifikację debiutanta. 1 kwietnia 1989 Master of Pain pokonał Lawlera w walce o USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship, zdobywając pierwsze mistrzostwo w karierze. Panowanie młodego mistrza zakończyło się 24 kwietnia, po przegranym starciu rewanżowym przeciwko Lawlerowi. Master of Pain i Dutch Mantell dołączyli do stajni prowadzonej przez menedżera Ronniego P. Gossetta. W lipcu Mantell opuścił grupę, co rozpoczęło rywalizację między nim a jego byłym podopiecznym. 31 lipca zmierzyli się w Steel Cage matchu; starcie wygrał Mantell. Ich rywalizacja zakończyła się wygranym przez Mantella (występującego wówczas jako „Texas Dirt”) Loser Leaves Town matchem, 28 sierpnia 1989. We wrześniu Calaway zmienił pseudonim ringowy na „The Punisher”, zaczął też nosić maskę. 5 października zdobył WCWA Texas Heavyweight Championship w walce z Erikiem Embrym (Embry dobrowolnie zrezygnował z bronienia tytułu). Mistrzostwo utracił 15 dni później, w pojedynku przeciwko Kerry'emu Von Erichowi. 10 stycznia 1990 wraz z Soultakerem przegrał starcie drużynowe przeciwko Mantellowi i Steve'owi Austinowi; była to ostatnia walka Calawaya dla USWA przed podpisaniem kontraktu z World Championship Wrestling. W następnych latach pojawiał się sporadycznie, w formie występów gościnnych na nieemitowanych w telewizji house showach. World Championship Wrestling (1989–1990) 3 stycznia 1990, Calaway zadebiutował w World Championship Wrestling (WCW) jako heel, przyjął pseudonim ringowy wymyślony dla niego przez Terry'ego Funka – „Mean Mark Callous”26. Dołączył do Dana Spivy'ego i jego menedżera Theodore'a Longa, stając się częścią tag teamu The Skyscrapers; zastąpił kontuzjowanego partnera Spivy'ego – Sida Viciousa727. W pierwszej wspólnej walce Callous i Spivy pokonali Agenta Steela i Randy'ego Harrisa2829. The Skyscapers zwrócili na siebie uwagę, atakując The Road Warriors po walce z nimi na gali Clash of the Champions X3031. Na kilka dni przed WrestleWar, gdzie The Skyscrapers mieli zmierzyć się z rywalami w Chicago Street Fightcie, Dan Spivy odszedł z WCW27. Callous i jego zastępczy partner przegrali walkę na WrestleWar, a niedługo później Skyscrapers zakończyli działalność32. W marcu 1990, wraz z innymi wrestlerami WCW, odbył tournée po Japonii, walcząc dla federacji New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) pod pseudonimem „Punisher Dice Morgan”. 19 marca połączył siły ze Scottem Hallem, by zmierzyć się z posiadaczami IWGP Tag Team Championship – Masą Saito i Shinyą Hashimoto; Morgan i Hall nie zdołali jednak pokonać mistrzów33. Po powrocie do Stanów Zjednoczonych rozpoczął współpracę z menedżerem Paulem E. Dangerouslym7. Z jego pomocą pokonał Johhny'ego Ace'a na Capital Combat oraz Briana Pillmana na Clash of the Champions XI: Coastal Crush7. 7 lipca 1990 na The Great American Bash przegrał walkę o NWA United States Heavyweight Championship z Lexem Lugerem34; walczył ze zwichniętym stawem biodrowym35. 27 sierpnia 1990 złożył wypowiedzenie pracy28. Od władz federacji usłyszał wówczas, że „niczego we wrestlingu nie osiągnie, a nikt nigdy nie kupi biletu, by zobaczyć jak walczy w ringu”27. Po raz ostatni dla WCW zawalczył 7 września tego roku, na nagraniach WorldWide; pokonał Dave'a Johnsona w starciu singlowym2836. World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment Western Mortician (1990–1994) W lipcu 1990 Paul Heyman i Bruce Prichard zaaranżowali spotkanie między Calawayem a właścicielem World Wrestling Federation (WWF) – Vincem McMahonem. Początkowo, po obejrzeniu walki z The Great American Bash, McMahon nie był zainteresowany młodym zawodnikiem, ostatecznie jednak zmienił zdanie i w październiku 1990 zakontraktował Calawaya35. Calaway zadebiutował w WWF 19 listopada 1990 roku jako „Kane the Undertaker”, na nagraniu WWF Superstars37. W pierwszą wersję jego ubioru wchodziły czarny płaszcz i kowbojski kapelusz, szare rękawice, buty i krawat. Calaway nie reagował na ataki przeciwników, tworząc iluzję odpornego na wszelkie ataki zawodnika z nadprzyrodzonymi mocami. Oficjalnie, pod skróconym pseudonimem The Undertaker i wraz z towarzyszącym mu menedżerem Brotherem Lovem zadebiutował na Survivor Series, 22 listopada 199038. Nieznany wcześniej fanom WWF Undertaker dołączył do Million Dollar Teamu Teda DiBiasego – drużyny mającej zmierzyć się w tradycyjnym Survivor Series matchu z drużyną Dusty'ego Rhodesa. Undertaker wyeliminował z walki Koko B. Ware'a i Dusty'ego Rhodesa, sam jednak został wyeliminowany poprzez wyliczenie pozaringowe; ostatecznie starcie wygrała drużyna DiBiasego3839. Od debiutu aż po WrestleManię VII w marcu 1991 wygrywał szybkie pojedynki z jobberami4041. W styczniu, na gali Royal Rumble, wziął udział w wygranym przez Hulka Hogana Royal Rumble matchu42. W lutym nowym menedżerem Undertakera został Paul Bearer43. Bearer niemal zawsze nosił ze sobą urnę, którą wznosił do góry, gdy Undertaker przegrywał w walce; po wzniesieniu urny Undertaker nagle odnajdował w sobie dodatkowe siły do walki. Pokonanych przeciwników umieszczał w workach na zwłoki i zabierał za kulisy. 24 marca 1991, na WrestleManii VII, The Undertaker wygrał pojedynek z „Superfly” Jimmym Snuką, rozpoczynając słynną serię zwycięstw na WrestleManiach44. W kwietniu rozpoczął rywalizację z The Ultimate Warriorem; podczas prowadzonego przez Paula Bearera segmentu The Funeral Parlor w jednym z odcinków WWF Superstars, Undertaker zaatakował Warriora od tyłu i zamknął go w trumnie45. 1 lipca The Ultimate Warrior wygrał „Body Bag Challenge” przeciwko Undertakerowi41. Undertaker i Paul Bearer nawiązali współpracę z innym wrogiem Ultimate Warriora – Jakiem Robertsem; Roberts stał się częstym gościem Funeral Parlor, partnerzy wspólnie znęcali się nad Warriorem, a także przerwali przyjęcie weselne Randy'ego Savage'a i Miss Elizabeth4546. We wrześniu The Undertaker wziął udział w turnieju King of the Ring. W pierwszej rundzie pokonał Animala, a w półfinale turnieju zmierzył się z Sidem Justice; ich pojedynek zakończył się podwójną dyskwalifikacją i poskutkował wyeliminowaniem obydwu zawodników47. Podczas gali WWF w Londynie Undertaker pokonał Jima Duggana i wkrótce otrzymał miano pretendenckie do WWF World Heavyweight Championship4145. 27 listopada 1991, na Survivor Series, z pomocą Paula Bearera i Rica Flaira pokonał Hulka Hogana, stając się najmłodszym WWF World Heavyweight Championem4848484848; tytuł zdobył w wieku 26 lat, jego rekord został pobity przez Yokozunę w kwietniu 1993 roku49. Jego panowanie trwało zaledwie 6 dni, Hulk Hogan pokonał go w walce rewanżowej50. Jednakże, ponieważ Hogan nie wygrał walki czysto, mistrzostwo zostało zawieszone51. W lutym 1992 Undertaker przeszedł swój pierwszy face turn; powstrzymał Jake'a Robertsa przed uderzeniem Miss Elizabeth składanym krzesłem52. 29 lutego, podczas segmentu Funeral Parlor, skonfrontował się z Robertsem i stwierdził, że nie jest już jego sojusznikiem, przez co stał się ofiarą ataku ze strony byłego partnera53. Ich rywalizacja zakończyła się na WrestleManii VIII, gdzie The Undertaker pokonał Robertsa54. Wkrótce rozpoczął feud z menedżerem Harvey'em Wipplemanem i jego klientami: Kamalą, Giantem Gonzálezem i Yokozuną. 25 listopada 1992 pokonał Kamalę w pierwszym w historii WWE Casket matchu55. Pojawił się też na pierwszym odcinku Monday Night Raw, 11 stycznia 1993, podczas którego pokonał Damiena Demento56. Wziął udział w Royal Rumble matchu, został jednak z niego wyeliminowany przez debiutującego Gianta Gonzáleza5758. Na WrestleManii IX pokonał Gonzáleza dzięki dyskwalifikacji spowodowanej użyciem chloroformu przez olbrzyma59. Rywalizacja zakończyła się na gali SummerSlam, gdzie Undertaker czysto pokonał Gonzáleza w „Rest in Peace matchu” (walce bez dyskwalifikacji)60. Na Survivor Series dołączył do reprezentującej Stany Zjednoczone drużyny All-Americans, mającej zawalczyć przeciwko składającej się z wrestlerów z innych krajów grupy The Foreign Fanatics; Undertaker został wyeliminowany poprzez count out, lecz ostatecznie jednak jego drużyna wygrała starcie61. 22 stycznia 1994, na Royal Rumble Undertaker zmierzył się z Yokozuną w Casket matchu o WWF World Heavyweight Championship. Yokozuna wygrał walkę, zamykając Undertakera w trumnie z pomocą innych wrestlerów pod wodzą Harvey'ego Wipplemana. Podczas wynoszenia trumny z areny zgasły światła, a na telebimie pokazano Undertakera leżącego wewnątrz czterech desek; ostrzegł Yokozunę, że jeszcze powróci6263. The Undertaker nie pojawiał się w WWF przez następne 7 miesięcy, w rzeczywistości przerwa ta spowodowana była kontuzją63. The Phenom (1994–1997) Paul Bearer – wieloletni menedżer Undertakera. Podczas gdy Calaway odpoczywał od akcji w ringu, WWE zapowiadało jego powrót poprzez publikowanie winiet, w których wypowiadający się ludzie twierdzili, że widzieli The Undertakera6465. Po WrestleManii X, Ted DiBiase stwierdził, że udało mu się nawiązać współpracę z Undertakerem, a w czerwcu, podczas segmentu The Heartbreak Hotel przedstawił go fanom WWF65. Jednakże, Undertaker DiBiasego był jedynie podszywaczem, którego rolę odegrał kuzyn Calawaya – Brian Lee64. Prawdziwy Undertaker powrócił na SummerSlam i wygrał pojedynek z oszustem, używając aż trzech Tombstone Piledriverów66. Pokonał też Yokozunę w walce rewanżowej na Survivor Series; aby nie dopuścić do kolejnej interwencji wrestlerów Wipplemana w pojedynek, rolę specjalnego enforcera powierzono Chuckowi Norrisowi67. Przez większość 1995 roku Undertaker rywalizował z członkami grupy Million Dollar Corporation Teda DiBiasego. Na WrestleManii XI pokonał King Kong Bundy'ego68; podczas walki Kama ukradł urnę z rąk Paula Bearera, a po gali przetopił ją na złoty łańcuch. Undertaker odebrał mu pozostałości urny pokonując go w Casket matchu na gali SummerSlam w sierpniu 199569. Kilka tygodni później złamał kość czołową w pojedynku z Kingiem Mabelem70. Kontuzja wymagała operacji, przez co Undertaker nie pojawił się w ringu aż do Survivor Series w listopadzie. Undertaker powrócił na Survivor Series w masce podobnej do tej z musicalu Upiór w Operze, która miała chronić jego nadal gojącą się twarz; jego drużyna pokonała grupę pod wodzą Kinga Mabela71. 17 grudnia pokonał Mabela w kończącym rywalizację Casket matchu72. W walce wieczoru styczniowego Royal Rumble zmierzył się z Bretem Hartem o WWF World Heavyweight Championship. W pojedynek interweniował Diesel, przez co Undertaker przegrał walkę7374. Diesel interweniował również w starciu rewanżowym, dzień później na Raw75. Undertaker nie pozostał mu dłużny – podczas Steel Cage matchu Diesla z Hartem, ukryty pod ringiem, od spodu rozerwał matę kwadratowego pierścienia, zaatakował Diesla i wciągnął go ze sobą pod ring, powodując natychmiastową wygraną mistrza WWF76. Punktem kulminacyjnym ich rywalizacji była wygrana przez Undertakera walka na WrestleManii XII77. Następnej nocy na Raw, debiutujący Mankind zaatakował Undertakera podczas jego pojedynku przeciwko Justinowi "Hawkowi" Bradshawowi78. Przez następnych kilka miesięcy Mankind interweniował w niektóre walki Undertakera; ich rywalizacja zaostrzyła się i wkrótce zaczęli walczyć ze sobą na widowni między fanami, za kulisami, a nawet w kotłowniach różnych aren. Interwencja Mankinda w starcie Undertakera z mistrzem interkontynentalnym, Goldustem, była przyczyną pierwszego w historii Boiler Room Brawlu na SummerSlam78. Podczas walki Bearer zdradził Undertakera uderzając go urną, co pozwoliło Mankindowi pokonać przeciwnika79. Rywale zawalczyli przeciwko sobie na gali In Your House 11: Buried Alive w pierwszym w historii Buried Alive matchu78. Undertaker wygrał pojedynek, lecz ostatecznie to on został zakopany żywcem przez Mankinda i sprzymierzonych z nim wrestlerów7880. Powrócił miesiąc później, na gali Survivor Series, by jeszcze raz zawalczyć z Mankindem, tym razem jednak pod dość nietypową stypulacją: Paul Bearer miał zostać zamknięty w stalowej klatce 6 metrów nad ringiem; w przypadku wygranej Undertaker mógłby wymierzyć sprawiedliwość Bearerowi. Undertaker wygrał pojedynek, lecz ostatecznie Bearer zdołał mu uciec dzięki pomocy The Executionera7881. Po gali wizerunek Undertakera został zmieniony, by lepiej wpisywał się w ducha tzw. Attitude Ery – stał się antybohaterem, przyjął buntowniczą postawę i styl ubierania członków subkultury gotyckiej. Dzień po Survivor Series pokonał Mankinda w kończącym rywalizację No Holds Barred matchu82. Po zwycięstwie nad Executionerem na gali In Your House 12: It's Time83, rozpoczął rywalizację z nowym podopiecznym Paula Bearera – Vaderem. Zmierzyli się na gali Royal Rumble, gdzie zwycięzcą walki okazał się Vader84. Tej nocy rywale spotkali się w ringu jeszcze raz, podczas Royal Rumble matchu; obaj zostali wyeliminowani przez Stone Colda Steve'a Austina8586. 8 lutego zmierzył się z Hunterem Hearstem Helmsleyem w walce o WWF Intercontinental Championship, starcie zakończyło się dyskwalifikacją pretendenta84. Otrzymał też szansę zdobycia zawieszonego WWF World Heavyweight Championship, lecz nie udało mu się wygrać Four Corners Elimination matchu na In Your House 13: Final Four84. Po gali wdał się w feud z nowym WWF World Heavyweight Championem – Sycho Sidem. Pokonał go w walce bez dyskwalifikacji na WrestleManii 13, 23 marca 1997, zdobywając najcenniejsze mistrzostwo WWF po raz drugi8788. The Lord of Darkness (1997–1998) W maju 1997 Paul Bearer próbował namówić Undertakera do ponownego nawiązania współpracy, ostatecznie stawiając mu ultimatum: jeśli Undertaker nie zacznie z nim współpracować, Bearer ujawni światu jego „największy sekret”. Po kolejnej odmowie, Bearer oznajmił, że jako nastolatek Undertaker zamordował swoich rodziców i młodszego brata, podpalając rodzinny dom pogrzebowy, w którym mieszkali. Undertaker wszystkiemu zaprzeczył, Bearer natomiast stwierdził, że ma dowód w postaci brata Undertakera, Kane'a, który przetrwał pożar. Bearer opiekował się dzieckiem od czasów pożaru, planując z nim zemstę na starszym bracie89. W swojej obronie Undertaker wyznał, że to Kane podpalił dom i nie było szans, by przeżył. Wkrótce Bearer przypadkowo wyjawił, że matka Undertakera miała z nim romans, a Kane jest jego synem90. The Undertaker we wrześniu 1997 W tym samym czasie Undertaker rozpoczął rywalizację z Shawnem Michaelsem. Na SummerSlam, Michaels – sędzia specjalny pojedynku o WWF World Heavyyweight Championship między Undertakerem a Bretem Hartem – dopuścił się interwencji, w wyniku której Undertaker utracił mistrzostwo91. Po tym, jak ich pierwsze starcie zakończyło się bez rezultaltu92, Undertaker wyzwał Michaelsa na pierwszy w historii Hell in a Cell match na Badd Blood: In Your House. Podczas walki, debiutujący Kane wyrwał drzwi klatki i wykonał Tombstone Piledriver na Undertakerze, co pozwoliło Michaelsowi wygrać93. Przez następnych kilka tygodni Bearer próbował namówić Undertakera na pojedynek z Kanem, ten jednak zawsze odmawiał89. Ostatnim spotkaniem Undertakera z Michaelsem był Casket match na gali Royal Rumble w styczniu 1998. W pojedynek po raz kolejny interweniował Kane – zamknął na kłódkę starszego brata w trumnie, po czym podpalił ją, powodując natychmiastową wygraną Michaelsa. Po otwarciu trumny okazało się, że Undertakera w niej nie ma94. Undertaker powrócił dwa miesiące później, pokonując Kane'a w walce na WrestleManii XIV95. Walka rewanżowa, będąca pierwszym w historii Inferno matchem, odbyła się miesiąc później na gali Unforgiven; Undertaker pokonał Kane'a, podpalając jego prawą rękę9697. Niedługo później wznowił rywalizację z Mankindem; zmierzył się z nim w Hell in a Cell matchu na gali King of the Ring, 28 czerwca 1998. Podczas pojedynku Undertaker zrzucił Mankinda ze szczytu pięciometrowej klatki prosto na stół komentatorski, a później – również na szczycie klatki – wykonał na nim Chokeslam. Mankind przebił się przez dach klatki i spadł do ringu, uderzając głową o matę i tracąc przytomność98. W trakcie walki Foley stracił ząb, zaś Calaway walczył ze złamaną stopą99; ostatecznie brutalne starcie wygrał Undertaker98. Miesiąc później, na Fully Loaded, Stone Cold Steve Austin i Undertaker pokonali Mankinda i Kane'a, odbierając im WWF World Tag Team Championship100. Tytuły utracili 10 sierpnia w walce rewanżowej przeciwko byłym mistrzom100. Wkrótce The Undertaker stał się pretendentem do WWF World Heavyweight Championship, należącego wówczas do Austina. Krótko przed walką na SummerSlam, Undertaker wyjawił, że nawiązał współpracę z Kanem, nie chciał jednak, by jego młodszy brat interweniował w pojedynek. Undertaker przegrał walkę o mistrzostwo, w geście szacunku po starciu podał pas Austinowi101102. We wrześniu stał się antagonistą – wyjawił, że wraz z Kanem pracują dla Vince'a McMahona i zamierzają odebrać mistrzostwo Austinowi103. Na Breakdown bracia zawalczyli z Austinem w trzyosobowym starciu o pas mistrzowski; Undertaker i Kane przypięli Austina jednocześnie, przez co nie można było wyłonić zwycięzcy, a pas został zawieszony103104. Doprowadziło to do walki pomiędzy braćmi na Judgment Day, z Austinem jako sędzią specjalnym. Z powodu stronniczego sędziowania Austina i interwencji Paula Bearera pojedynek zakończył się bez rezultatu105. Dzień później na Raw is War Undertaker ponownie połączył siły z Bearerem; zapowiedział, że wspólnie stworzą „Ministry of Darkness”, które zawładnie federacją. Przyznał się też do podpalenia domu pogrzebowego rodziców106. Ministry of Darkness (1999) Na Survivor Series Undertaker wziął udział w turnieju o WWF World Heavyweight Championship; w drugiej rundzie pokonał Kane'a, lecz przegrał półfinałowe starcie z The Rockiem100. Po gali ponownie zwrócił swoją uwagę na Steve'a Austina. W ramach zemsty za stronnicze sędziowanie na Judgment Day zaatakował go łopatą podczas jego walki z The Rockiem103. Vince McMahon zarządził Buried Alive match między rywalami na Rock Bottom. W tygodniach poprzedzających galę Undertaker próbował zabalsamować Austina żywcem, uwięził Kane'a w szpitalu psychiatrycznym , a także udało mu się ukrzyżować Austina na swoim symbolu103107. Mimo to, Undertaker przegrał walkę na Rock Bottom dzięki interwencji Kane'a108. W styczniu 1999 Undertaker ponownie zmienił swój wizerunek: przyjął postać mrocznego mnicha, przywódcy The Ministry of Darkness. Często wspominał, że przyjmuje rozkazy „Higher Power” („siły wyższej”), pojawiał się w czarnej szacie z kapturem, wielokrotnie zasiadał na specjalnym tronie. Z pomocą Paula Bearera oraz oddanych mu druidów Undertaker składał w ofierze dla mrocznej siły innych wrestlerów, używając przy tym różnych zaklęć; poprzez ten proces ofiary stawały się członkami Ministry of Darkness. Po zakończeniu „rekrutacji” ugrupowanie składało się z The Brood (Edge'a, Christiana i Gangrela), The Acolytes (Bradshawa i Faarooqa), Mideona oraz Viscery109. Undertaker wyraził chęć przejęcia WWF, co poskutkowało rozpoczęciem rywalizacji pomiędzy The Ministry a The Corporation – grupą ściśle związaną z Vincem McMahonem, właścicielem WWF. Na WrestleManii XV Undertaker wygrał Hell in a Cell match z członkiem The Corporation, Big Boss Manem110, zaś na Backlash, 25 kwietnia 1999, pokonał Kena Shamrocka111. Tej samej nocy Undertaker porwał córkę Vince'a McMahona – Stephanie112. Zmusił McMahona do współpracy z jego największym rywalem, Stone Coldem Stevem Austinem. The Undertaker próbował poślubić Stephanie wbrew jej woli w rytualnej ceremonii prowadzonej przez Paula Bearera; w ostatniej chwili został powstrzymany przez Austina112. Na Over the Edge, z pomocą sędziego specjalnego – Shane'a McMahona – pokonał Austina i po raz trzeci stał się posiadaczem WWF Championship113. Undertaker połączył siły z McMahonem i jego grupą, tworząc The Corporate Ministry. Niedługo później wyjawił, że to Vince McMahon był „siłą wyższą”, której rozkazy wykonywał od czasu powstania Ministry of Darkness109114. Na King of the Ring obronił tytuł w pojedynku z The Rockiem, dzięki interwencji Triple H'a115. Działalność Corporate Ministry i współpracę z McMahonami zakończył po przegranej w starciu z Austinem na Fully Loaded w lipcu 1999109116. W lecie 1999 Undertaker połączył siły z Big Showem. Na SummerSlam – walcząc jako „Unholy Alliance” – Undertaker i Big Show zdobyli WWF World Tag Team Championship, pokonując Kane'a i X-Paca117. Po gali Undertaker odniósł kontuzję; od tej pory unikał walk w ringu, zamiast tego skupił się na wygłaszaniu sarkastycznych prom, a także na komentowaniu walk Big Showa118. We wrześniu, zdenerwowany jego postawą Vince McMahon zagroził, że usunie go z walki wieczoru Unforgiven. W odpowiedzi Undertaker stwierdził, że „nic go to nie obchodzi i nie będzie brał udziału w niczym”119. Według scenariusza Undertaker odszedł wówczas z WWF, w rzeczywistości Calaway potrzebował dłuższej przerwy od akcji w ringu, by móc wyleczyć kontuzje. W trakcie przerwy prowadził rozmowy z władzami World Championship Wrestling na temat potencjalnego powrotu do federacji, ostatecznie zdecydował się pozostać w WWE120. American Bad Ass (2000–2001) Undertaker na WrestleManii XIX W maju 2000 Undertaker powrócił w odmienionej postaci. Przyjął wizerunek motocyklisty, wjeżdżał na arenę na motocyklu, ubierał okulary przeciwsłoneczne i bandany. Jego motywem muzycznym stał się utwór „American Bad Ass” Kida Rocka121, od którego tytułu wzięło się powszechnie używane określenie nowego gimmicku. Jedynym nawiązaniem do poprzedniej postaci był charakterystyczny dźwięk gongu, poprzedzający motyw muzyczny odtwarzany przy wejściu na ring. Do ringu wrócił na gali Judgment Day, 21 maja 2000, interweniując w Iron Man match między Triple H'em a The Rockiem. Pobił wszystkich członków The McMahon-Helmsley Faction, przez co ponownie stał się facem122. Swoją uwagę skupił na przywódcy grupy i mistrzu WWF – Triple H'u. Na King of the Ring w czerwcu połączył siły z The Rockiem i Kanem; wspólnie pokonali Triple H'a, Shane'a i Vince'a McMahonów123. Po King of the Ring, Undertaker i Kane uzyskali prawo do walki z posiadaczami WWF World Tag Team Championship – Edgem i Christianem. Zmierzyli się z nimi 3 lipca, podczas Raw is War, przed zdobyciem tytułów powstrzymał ich interweniujący w starcie Kurt Angle124. Rozpoczęło to krótką rywalizację między Anglem a Undertakerem, punktem kulminacyjnym której była wygrana przez Undertakera walka na gali Fully Loaded123. 14 sierpnia Kane zdradził brata, atakując go po starciu przeciwko Chrisowi Benoit124. Zdarzenie to doprowadziło do pojedynku pomiędzy braćmi na SummerSlam. Starcie to pozostało nierozstrzygnięte – Kane uciekł z ringu po tym, jak Undertaker zerwał mu maskę z twarzy124125. Na Unforgiven Undertaker wziął udział w czteroosobowej walce o WWF Championship, lecz nie udało mu się zdobyć tytułu126. Po pokonaniu Kane'a, Chrisa Benoit i Chrisa Jericho w starciu o miano pretendenckie, zmierzył się z posiadaczem WWF Championship – Kurtem Anglem123. Angle pokonał pretendenta z pomocą swojego brata, Erica Angle'a, z którym zamienił się miejscami podczas walki124127. Undertaker zażądał miejsca w sześcioosobowym Hell in a Cell matchu o pas Angle'a, który miał się odbyć na gali Armageddon, 10 grudnia 2000. Podczas walki zrzucił Rikishiego z klatki, wykonując na nim Chokeslam; nie zdołał jednak odebrać Angle'owi mistrzostwa128. 18 grudnia Undertaker połączył siły z The Rockiem w starciu z WWF World Tag Team Championami – Edgem i Christianem. Pokonali mistrzów, odbierając im tytuły, lecz utracili je zaledwie 3 dni później w walce rewanżowej, którego sędzią specjalnym był Kurt Angle129130. Na początku 2001 ponownie rozpoczął współpracę z Kanem, tworząc z nim tag team The Brothers of Destruction. Bracia otrzymali szansę zdobycia WWF World Tag Team Championship na No Way Out, lecz nie zdołali pokonać Edge'a i Christiana oraz The Dudley Boyz w Three-Way Tag Team Tables matchu131. Na WrestleManii X-Seven Undertaker pokonał Triple H'a132, a niedługo później Brothers of Destruction rozpoczęli rywalizację z nim i jego tag team partnerem – WWF Championem Steve'em Austinem. 19 kwietnia 2001 na SmackDown! Undertaker i Kane odebrali WWF Tag Team Championship Edge'owi i Christianowi133. Tytuły stracili dwa tygodnie później na Backlash, w starciu przeciwko Triple H'owi i Austinowi; na szali postawiono wówczas wszystkie pasy zawodników (WWF Tag Team Championship, Intercontinental Championship, WWF Championship)133134. Na gali Judgment Day Undertaker zmierzył się z Austinem w walce o WWF Championship, lecz nie udało mu się zdobyć tytułu135. Podczas „The Invasion” Undertaker rywalizował z reprezentantem WCW – Diamondem Dallasem Pagem136. 7 sierpnia Kane i Undertaker pokonali Chucka Palumbo i Seana O'Haire'a w starciu o WCW World Tag Team Championship133. Na SummerSlam wygrali WWF Tag Team Championship, pokonując Page'a i Chrisa Kanyona w drużynowym Steel Cage matchu137. 17 września bracia utracili WWF Tag Team Championship na rzecz The Dudley Boyz, a 25 września WCW World Tag Team Championship zostało im odebrane przez Bookera T oraz Testa133. Na Survivor Series Brothers of Destruction połączyli siły z The Rockiem, Chrisem Jericho i Big Showem, by zawalczyć przeciwko reprezentującą WCW i ECW grupę The Alliance (Stone Cold Steve Austin, Booker T, Rob Van Dam, Shane McMahon, Kurt Angle) w dziesięcioosobowym Elimination matchu138. Big Evil (2001–2003) Undertaker wykonujący Tombstone Piledriver na Ricu Flairze podczas walki na WrestleManii X-8. Po pokonaniu The Alliance, Undertaker przeszedł heel turn, zmuszając komentatora Jima Rossa do dołączenia do klubu „Kiss My Ass” Vince'a McMahona139. Niedługo później ściął włosy na krótko i nazwał samego siebie „Big Evil”. Na Vengeance, 9 grudnia 2001, zdobył WWF Hardcore Championship w pojedynku z Robem Van Damem140. The Undertaker w 2003 roku. Na Royal Rumble w styczniu 2002 został wyeliminowany z Royal Rumble matchu przez Mavena. Wrócił do ringu i wyeliminował go w ramach zemsty, po czym brutalnie zaatakował go na zapleczu141. W jednym z odcinków SmackDown! The Rock rozwścieczył Undertakera, naśmiewając się ze sposobu, w jaki zakończył się jego udział w Royal Rumble matchu. W odpowiedzi Undertaker odebrał Rockowi szansę walki o Undisputed WWF Championship142. The Rock zaatakował rywala podczas walki z Mavenem, powodując jego przegraną i utratę Hardcore Championship142143. Rywale zmierzyli się ze sobą na No Way Out; Undertaker przegrał walkę przez interwencję Rica Flaira, co rozpoczęło kolejny feud142144. Flair początkowo nie zgadzał się na pojedynek z Undertakerem na WrestleManii X8. W odpowiedzi na odmowę walki, Undertaker brutalnie pobił syna Flaira, Davida, a także zagroził, że taki sam los spotka również jego córkę142. Flair przyjął wyzwanie i ostatecznie został pokonany przez rywala w No Disqualification matchu na WrestleManii145. Po zakończeniu rywalizacji z Flairem, Undertaker pokonał Steve'a Austina na Backlash w walce o miano pretendenta do Undisputed WWF Championship i jeszcze tej samej nocy pomógł Hulkowi Hoganowi wygrać tenże tytuł146. 19 maja, na gali Judgment Day, Undertaker pokonał Hogana, stając się nowym mistrzem147. Następnej nocy na Raw został pokonany przez Roba Van Dama, jednakże z powodu pomyłki sędziego walkę powtórzono; dzięki zamieszaniu Undertaker zdołał obronić tytuł142. 1 lipca pokonał Jeffa Hardy'ego w Ladder matchu, a po zakończeniu pojedynku uniósł jego rękę w geście szacunku, tym samym ponownie stając się facem148. Na Vengeance, 21 lipca, utracił WWE Undisputed Championship na rzecz The Rocka149. Wkrótce Undertaker został przeniesiony z Raw do SmackDown!. Wyzwał Brocka Lesnara na pojedynek o WWE Championship; ich walka na Unforgiven zakończyła się podwójną dyskwalifikacją150. Punktem kulminacyjnym rywalizacji był Hell in a Cell match na gali No Mercy, gdzie Undertaker walczył ze złamaną ręką i ostatecznie przegrał pojedynek151. Po przerwie wywołanej kontuzją odniesioną w wyniku ataku ze strony Big Showa, Undertaker powrócił na gali Royal Rumble w styczniu 2003152. Miesiąc później, na No Way Out pokonał Big Showa poprzez poddanie152153. Po walce, dołączający się do rywalizacji A-Train próbował zaatakować Undertakera, lecz ostatecznie został powstrzymany przez Nathana Jonesa152. Wkrótce ogłoszono, że Undertaker i Jones zmierzą się z Big Showem i A-Trainem w starciu drużynowym na WrestleManii XIX. Jones został zaatakowany przed starciem, przez co nie był zdolny do walki152154. Starcie drużynowe przemieniono wtedy w Handicap match; Undertaker zdołał pokonać Big Showa i A-Traina dzięki interwencji Jonesa152154155. Przez krótki okres czasu rywalizował z Johnem Ceną; pokonał go na gali Vengeance, 27 lipca 2003156. 4 września na SmackDown! zmierzył się z Kurtem Anglem w walce o WWE Championship; przed zdobyciem mistrzostwa powstrzymał go Brock Lesnar157. Undertaker zawalczył przeciwko Lesnarowi na gali No Mercy; Lesnar wygrał walkę dzięki interwencji Vince'a McMahona158. Undertaker wdał się w rywalizację między członkami rodziny McMahon, łącząc siły ze Stephanie – Generalną Menedżer SmackDown! – przeciwko Vince'owi, Lesnarowi i A-Trainowi152. Na Survivor Series zmierzył się z właścicielem WWE w Buried Alive matchu; został pokonany i pogrzebany żywcem przez McMahona i interweniującego w pojedynek Kane'a159. The Deadman (2004–2007) Undertaker w grudniu 2004. Undertaker podczas wejścia na ring w 2007. Przed WrestleManią XX, Kane zastraszany był winietami zapowiadającymi powrót Undertakera160. Podczas Royal Rumble matchu uwagę Kane'a odwrócił charakterystyczny dźwięk gongu, co pozwoliło Bookerowi T wyeliminować go z walki161. Z towarzyszącym mu Paulem Bearerem, Undertaker powrócił na WrestleManii XX i pokonał Kane'a, przyjmując wizerunek łączący wszystkie poprzednie gimmicki162. Trzy miesiące później The Dudley Boyz porwali Bearera na zlecenie Paula Heymana163. Aby odzyskać Bearera, Undertaker musiał wykonywać polecenia Heymana. Na The Great American Bash zawalczył z Dudley Boyz w Handicap matchu. Heyman nakazał Undertakerowi położyć się i dać się przypiąć, a na wypadek nieposłuszeństwa umieścił porwanego menedżera w specjalnym zbiorniku i z ręką na dźwigni zagroził, że zaleje go cementem. Ostatecznie, Undertaker wygrał to starcie; stwierdził jednak, że Bearer nie jest mu potrzebny, po czym sam pogrzebał go w zaprawie160164. The Undertaker rozpoczął rywalizację z WWE Championem Johnem „Bradshawem” Layfieldem przez wyzwanie go na pojedynek na SummerSlam160, który ostatecznie przegrał poprzez dyskwalifikację165. Na No Mercy, Undertaker i JBL zawalczyli ze sobą w pierwszym Last Ride matchu; JBL wygrał starcie dzięki interwencji Heidenreicha160166. Po pokonaniu Heidenreicha na Survivor Series167, Undertaker ponownie skupił się na mistrzu WWE. Na gali Armageddon wziął udział w Fatal 4-Way matchu przeciwko JBL'owi, Bookerowi T oraz Eddiemu Guerrero; nie udało mu się wygrać, z powodu kolejnej interwencji Heidenreicha160. Rywalizacja zakończyła się przegranym przez Heidenreicha Casket matchem na gali Royal Rumble168. Niedługo później Randy Orton wyzwał go na pojedynek, twierdząc, że jest w stanie zakończyć zwycięską serię Undertakera na WrestleManiach. Zmierzyli się ze sobą na WrestleManii 21; Undertaker pokonał Ortona mimo interwencji ze strony jego ojca – „Cowboya” Boba Ortona169. Undertaker pojawił się w jednym ze zwiastunów WrestleManii 21, sparodiował film Brudny Harry170. Po dwóch miesiącach przerwy, Undertaker powrócił do SmackDown! i zawalczył z Layfieldem; przegrał pojedynek przez interwencję Ortona171. 4 lipca 2005 na nagraniach SmackDown! Undertaker pokonał Daivariego – asystenta Muhammada Hassana, zawodnika o arabskim pochodzeniu, z którym miał się zmierzyć na The Great American Bash. Po walce Hassan zaczął „modlić się” na rampie, przywołując kilku zamaskowanych mężczyzn. Daivari, Hassan oraz uzbrojeni w kije i struny zamaskowani zawodnicy brutalnie zaatakowali Undertakera. Odcinek wyemitowano 7 lipca, przez co nieszczęśliwie zbiegł się on z wiadomościami o terrorystycznym ataku bombowym na Londyn. Epizod SmackDown! wywołał falę krytyki wobec wizerunku Hassana, co zmusiło WWE do przedwczesnego zakończenia rywalizacji. Undertaker pokonał Hassana na Great American Bash, a po walce kontuzjował go, kończąc jego karierę w WWE. Odcinek SmackDown! z 7 lipca 2005 do dziś uważany jest za jeden z najbardziej kontrowersyjnych w historii wrestlingu172173174. Pokonując Hassana, Undertaker stał się pretendentem do World Heavyweight Championship175. W następnym odcinku SmackDown! przegrał miano pretendenta na rzecz Layfielda, z powodu interwencji Ortona175. Przegrał też walkę z Ortonem na gali SummerSlam176. Rywalizacja pomiędzy nimi nasiliła się, co doprowadziło do Handicap Casket matchu między Undertakerem a Randym i jego ojcem. Ortonowie wygrali starcie, zamknęli Undertakera w trumnie, oblali ją benzyną i podpalili177178. Undertaker powrócił na Survivor Series, wychodząc z płonącej trumny do ringu, w którym Orton celebrował zwycięstwo179180. Na Armageddon w grudniu 2005 wygrał Hell in a Cell match z Ortonem181. Po zwycięstwie nie pojawił się przez następny miesiąc. The Undertaker na WrestleManii 22. W styczniu 2006 roku, na gali Royal Rumble, powracający Undertaker przerwał świętowanie zwycięstwa Kurta Angle'a182. Miesiąc później, na No Way Out, przegrał niemal trzydziestominutowy pojedynek o World Heavyweight Championship z Anglem183. Podczas walki rewanżowej na SmackDown! Mark Henry zaatakował Undertakera, uniemożliwiając mu zdobycie pasa184. Doprowadziło to do starcia na WrestleManii 22, z którego zwycięsko wyszedł Undertaker185. Podczas rewanżu w następnym odcinku SmackDown! zaatakował go debiutujący Great Khali186. Generalny Menedżer SmackDown – Theodore Long – ogłosił, że Undertaker i Khali zmierzą się ze sobą na Judgment Day. Undertaker przegrał tę walkę187 i nie pojawił się po niej w ringu aż do The Great American Bash. Na gali zmierzył się w Punjabi matchu z ECW Championem Big Showem, zastępującym niezdolnego do walki Khaliego. Undertaker wygrał pojedynek188, a w następnym odcinku SmackDown! zawalczył z Kingiem Bookerem o World Heavyweight Championship; szansę zdobycia mistrzostwa odebrała mu interwencja Great Khaliego. Undertaker wyzwał rywala na Last Man Standing match na SummerSlam189. Khali odmówił udziału w walce, lecz z nakazu Generalnego Menedżera zmierzył się z Undertakerem podczas SmackDown, 18 sierpnia Undertaker wygrał Last Man Standing match i zakończył rywalizację z Khalim190. Na październikowej gali No Mercy zawalczył z WWE United States Championem Mr. Kennedym; został zdyskwalifikowany po uderzeniu Kennedy'ego pasem mistrzowskim191. 3 listopada na SmackDown! po raz pierwszy od 2002 połączył siły z Kanem. The Brothers of Destruction wspólnie odnieśli zwycięstwo nad Kennedym i MVP192. Po przegranej w First Blood matchu przeciwko Kennedy'emu na Survivor Series193, Undertaker pokonał rywala w Last Ride matchu na gali Armageddon w grudniu 2006194. Wkrótce otrzymał dwie szanse zdobycia miana pretendenta do World Heavyweight Championship, jednak obie zostały zaprzepaszczone z powodu interwencji Kennedy'ego195. Ich rywalizacja zakończyła się 19 stycznia, wygranym przez Kennedy'ego pojedynkiem; w walkę interweniował Batista196. World Heavyweight Champion (2007–2010) Na gali Royal Rumble w styczniu 2007 The Undertaker dołączył do Royal Rumble matchu z numerem 30. i wygrał walkę, jako ostatniego eliminując Shawna Michaelsa197198. Rozpoczął rywalizację z World Heavyweight Championem Batistą i zmierzył się z nim na WrestleManii 23. Pokonał go, zdobywając mistrzostwo i dopisując kolejną wygraną do serii zwycięstw199. Walka rewanżowa – Last Man Standing match na Backlash – zakończyła się podwójnym nokautem200. Również Steel Cage match między rywalami, 11 maja na SmackDown!, zakończył się bez wyniku; nogi zawodników dotknęły podłogi w tym samym momencie. Po walce Mark Henry zaatakował zmęczonego Undertakera, po czym do ringu wbiegł Edge – zdobywca kontraktu Money in the Bank. Edge wykorzystał kontrakt na walkę i po wykonaniu Speara przypiął mistrza, pokonując go i odbierając mu World Heavyweight Championship201. The Undertaker tuż po pokonaniu Edge'a na WrestleManii XXIV. Podczas gdy Calaway odpoczywał od akcji w ringu, Mark Henry przechwalał się atakiem na Undertakerze. Wkrótce wypuszczono winiety zapowiadające rychły powrót byłego mistrza. Undertaker powrócił i pokonał Henrego w pojedynku na gali Unforgiven, 16 września 2007202. Niedługo później wznowił rywalizację z posiadaczem World Heavyweight Championship – Batistą. Batista obronił tytuł mistrzowski na Cyber Sunday, w starciu, którego sędzią specjalnym był Stone Cold Steve Austin203. Rywale spotkali się w ringu jeszcze raz, w Hell in a Cell matchu na gali Survivor Series. Batista wygrał starcie dzięki interwencji Edge'a204. W ramach zemsty za odebranie szansy zdobycia mistrzostwa, Undertaker wykonał Tombstone Piledriver na Vickie Guerrero – Generalnej Menedżer SmackDown! i scenariuszowej partnerki Edge'a205. Na gali Armageddon Undertaker zmierzył się z Edge'em i Batistą w Triple Threat matchu o pas mistrzowski; starcie wygrał Edge206. Na No Way Out Undertaker wygrał Elimination Chamber match o miano pretendenta do World Heavyweight Championship207. Pokonał Edge'a na WrestleManii XXIV drogą poddania, zdobywając mistrzostwo po raz drugi208 Na Backlash miesiąc później pokonał Edge'a w walce rewanżowej, ponownie zmuszając go do poddania pojedynku za pomocą dźwigni Hell's Gate209. Niedługo później Generalna Menedżer SmackDown uznała Hell's Gate za ruch niedozwolony i w ramach kary pozbawiła Undertakera pasa mistrzowskiego210. Na gali Judgment Day w maju 2008 Undertaker pokonał Edge'a w walce o zawieszony tytuł poprzez wyliczenie pozaringowe211. Guerrero zadecydowała jednak, że pas nadal pozostanie zawieszony, jako że pojedynek nie zakończył się przypięciem lub poddaniem212. Edge i Undertaker zawalczyli więc jeszcze raz, na gali One Night Stand, w Tables, Ladders, and Chairs matchu. Undertaker przegrał przez interwencję La Familii i został zmuszony do opuszczenia WWE213. W ramach zemsty za zdradę Edge'a, Vickie Guerrero przywróciła Undertakera do SmackDown! i umieściła go w Hell in a Cell matchu z byłym chłopakiem. Na SummerSlam Undertaker pokonał rywala, a po zakończeniu pojedynku – ku uciesze Guerrero – wykonał Chokeslam ze szczytu drabiny na Edge'u, przebijając nim matę ringu214. Undertaker nie przyjął przeprosin Guerrero i na gali Unforgiven próbował zamknąć ją w trumnie z pomocą Big Showa; ostatecznie Big Show zdradził Undertakera, atakując go215. Na październikowej gali No Mercy Undertaker został znokautowany przez Big Showa216, lecz na Cyber Sunday pokonał rywala w Last Man Standing matchu217. Po gali wdał się w krótką rywalizację z Jeffem Hardym. Feud zakończył się w odcinku SmackDown! 14 listopada 2008, wygranym przez Hardy'ego Extreme Rules matchu; w walkę interweniował Big Show218. Punktem kulminacyjnym rywalizacji pomiędzy Undertakerem a Big Showem był wygrany przez pierwszego Casket match na gali Survivor Series219. Na No Way Out w lutym 2009 Undertaker wziął udział w Elimination Chamber matchu o WWE Championship, lecz nie udało mu się zdobyć tytułu220. Undertaker po walce z Shawnem Michaelsem na Wrestlemanii XXV. Po gali rozpoczął feud z Shawnem Michaelsem; rywalizacja skupiała się wokół prowadzonej przez Undertakera serii zwycięstw na WrestleManiach, jak i tego, że jeszcze nigdy nie pokonał Michaelsa w walce jeden na jeden221. Punktem kulminacyjnym rywalizacji był wygrany przez Undertakera pojedynek na WrestleManii XXV222. Starcie zostało bardzo wysoko ocenione przez fanów oraz krytyków i jest uważane za jedną z najlepszych walk w historii WrestleManii223. 24 kwietnia na SmackDown! Undertaker został brutalnie pobity i znokautowany przez Big Showa224. Po 4 miesiącach przerwy od akcji w ringu, Undertaker powrócił na SummerSlam i zaatakował posiadacza World Heavyweight Championship – CM Punka225. Na Breaking Point Undertaker pokonał Punka w Submission matchu, używając dźwigni Hell's Gate do wygrania walki i mistrzostwa. Pojedynek został zrestartowany przez Generalnego Menedżera SmackDown Teddy'ego Longa, który stwierdził, że Hell's Gate nadal jest ruchem zabronionym. Punk założył wtedy dźwignię Anaconda Vise, a sędzia Scott Armstrong zarządził zakończenie pojedynku, mimo że Undertaker nie poddał się226. Sytuacja ta była odtworzeniem niesławnego „Montreal Screwjobu” z 1997 roku, który miał miejsce w tej samej arenie, co Breaking Point. W ramach zemsty, Undertaker porwał Generalnego Menedżera i zamknął go w trumnie; po uwolnieniu Teddy Long zdjął zakaz używania dźwigni Hell's Gate227228. CM Punk i Undertaker zmierzyli się ze sobą w Hell in a Cell matchu na gali Hell in a Cell; Undertaker wygrał starcie, odbierając rywalowi tytuł mistrzowski229. Obronił mistrzostwo w walce rewanżowej przeciwko Punkowi na SmackDown!221, w Fatal 4-Way matchu na Bragging Rights230, w Triple Threat matchu na Survivor Series231, w Chairs matchu przeciwko Batiście na gali TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs232, a także w pojedynku z Reyem Mysterio na Royal Rumble w styczniu 2010233. Wznowił też rywalizację z Shawnem Michaelsem, próbującym namówić go do walki rewanżowej na kolejnej WrestleManii. The Undertaker przed obroną tytułu podczas gali Royal Rumble w styczniu 2010. Na gali Elimination Chamber w lutym 2010 został trzykrotnie poparzony ogniem używanym podczas wejścia na ring234. Pomimo oparzeń I i II stopnia na klatce piersiowej i szyi, Undertaker wziął udział w walce i utracił World Heavyweight Championship na rzecz Chrisa Jericho po tym, jak w walkę zainterweniował Shawn Michaels235. Chris Jericho wielokrotnie wspominał, że pirotechnik odpowiedzialny za wypadek został natychmiast zwolniony z WWE na żądanie Calawaya236. The Undertaker przyjął wyzwanie Shawna Michaelsa na walkę na WrestleManii XXVI237. Stawką walki miała być kariera Michaelsa oraz seria zwycięstw Undertakera. Starcie na WrestleManii wygrał Undertaker, przez co Shawn Michaels został zmuszony do odejści na emeryturę238. 28 maja Undertaker pokonał Reya Mysterio w pojedynku o miejsce w Fatal 4-Way matchu o World Heavyweight Championship. Podczas walki Undertaker doznał wstrząśnienia mózgu, złamania kości czołowej i nosa70. Aby wyjaśnić nieobecność Undertakera w programach telewizyjnych, Kane wyjawił, że po walce odnalazł brata w stanie wegetatywnym237. Mysterio zastąpił Undertakera w Fatal 4-Way matchu i wygrał tytuł mistrzowski239. Kane próbował dowiedzieć się, kto zaatakował Undertakera; w trakcie trwania storyline'u pokonał Mysterio, odbierając mu mistrzostwo237. Kane i Mysterio rywalizowali ze sobą, obwiniając się nawzajem o atak na Undertakera237. Undertaker powrócił na SummerSlam, by skonfrontować się z Kane'em i Mysterio. Kane okazał się silniejszy od starszego brata, wykonał na nim Tombstone Piledriver i przyznał się do ataku sprzed kilku miesięcy240. Przez następne tygodnie bracia rywalizowali o World Heavyweight Championship. Undertaker przegrał walkę na Night of Champions241. W jednym z odcinków SmackDown! powrócił wieloletni menedżer Undertakera – Paul Bearer242. Jednakże, na gali Hell in a Cell, Bearer zdradził Undertakera i pomógł Kane'owi wygrać Hell in a Cell match243. Rywalizacja zakończyła się na Bragging Rights, gdzie Kane oraz interweniująca w Buried Alive match grupa The Nexus pogrzebali Undertakera żywcem244. Obrona i koniec serii zwycięstw (2011–2014) Undertaker w drodze do ringu na WrestleManii XXX. W styczniu 2011 WWE zaczęło publikować krótkie filmiki zapowiadające powrót Undertakera; wszystkie kończyły się datą 2–21–11 „wypalaną” na ekranie245. 21 lutego na Raw Undertaker powrócił, lecz przed wygłoszeniem proma powstrzymał go również powracający po przerwie Triple H246. Rywale zmierzyli się ze sobą na WrestleManii XXVII w No Holds Barred matchu; Undertaker pokonał Triple H'a, nie zdołał jednak wyjść z areny o własnych siłach247. 30 stycznia 2012, po niemal roku przerwy od akcji w ringu, Undertaker powrócił by po raz kolejny skonfrontować się z Triple H'em248. 13 lutego na Raw Triple H odrzucił wyzwanie na walkę rewanżową na nadchodzącej WrestleManii XXVIII249. W odpowiedzi Undertaker sprowokował rywala, mówiąc, że ten „od zawsze żył w cieniu Shawna Michaelsa”. Triple H zgodził się na walkę, pod warunkiem, że będzie to Hell in a Cell match250. Wkrótce ogłoszono, że Shawn Michaels zostanie sędzią specjalnym pojedynku248. Na gali Undertaker ponownie pokonał Triple H'a, dopisując kolejną, dwudziestą już wygraną do serii zwycięstw. Po walce Undertaker i Michaels ramię w ramię zanieśli Triple H'a na rampę, po czym trzej zawodnicy objęli się i razem wyszli na zaplecze248. Undertaker pojawił się 23 lipca, na tysięcznym odcinku Raw, pomagając Kane'owi zmierzyć się z Jinderem Mahalem, Curtem Hawkinsem, Tylerem Reksem, Hunico, Camacho i Drew McIntyrem251. The Undertaker rozpoczął swoim wejściem Old School Raw, 4 marca 2013. CM Punk, Randy Orton, Big Show i Sheamus zawalczyli w Fatal 4-Way matchu, mającym wyłonić przeciwnika Undertakera na WrestleManii 29; starcie wygrał CM Punk252. Po śmierci Paula Bearera CM Punk zaczął obrażać zmarłego menedżera, dopuszczając się nawet kradzieży urny Bearera i ataku na Kanie253. Ostatecznie Undertaker pokonał Punka na WrestleManii253. Następnej nocy na Raw chciał oddać szacunek Bearerowi, jednak przerwała mu grupa The Shield. Ugrupowanie próbowało zaatakować Undertakera, ten jednak zdołał się obronić z pomocą Team Hell No (Kane'a i Daniela Bryana)254. 22 kwietnia na Raw Undertaker, Kane i Daniel Bryan przegrali 6-Man Tag Team match przeciwko The Shield255. W następnym odcinku SmackDown Undertaker pokonał Deana Ambrose'a, lecz po walce stał się ofiarą kolejnego ataku; The Shield wykonało na nim Powerbomb, łamiąc stół komentatorski256. 24 lutego 2014 Undertaker powrócił, by przyjąć wyzwanie na walkę z Brockiem Lesnarem na WrestleManii XXX257. Po dwudziestu pięciu minutach walki i wykonaniu trzech F-5, Lesnar wygrał pojedynek poprzez przypięcie, kończąc serię zwycięstw Undertakera258. Po walce Undertaker musiał zostać przewieziony do szpitala z powodu poważnego wstrząśnienia mózgu, którego doznał na samym początku pojedynku259. Ostatnie rywalizacje (2015–2017) Undertaker przed starciem z Brayem Wyattem podczas WrestleManii 31. Podczas gali Fastlane w lutym 2015 Bray Wyatt wyzwał Undertakera na pojedynek na WrestleManii 31260. 9 marca Undertaker przyjął wyzwanie261 Na WrestleManii, 29 marca 2015, Undertaker pokonał Wyatta używając dwóch Tombstone Piledriverów262. Powrócił na gali Battleground, 19 lipca, atakując Brocka Lesnara podczas jego walki z Sethem Rollinsem o WWE World Heavyweight Championship263. Następnej nocy na Raw Undertaker wyjaśnił, że nie chodzi mu o zemstę za przerwanie serii, lecz o karę za ciągłe drwiny ze strony menedżera Lesnara – Paula Heymana. Tej samej nocy Undertaker i Lesnar wdali się w bójkę na ringu i, choć reszcie rosteru WWE udało się ich rozdzielić, później rywale kontynuowali bójkę również na zapleczu; ostatecznie interweniowała policja264. Na gali SummerSlam Undertaker kontrowersyjnie pokonał Brocka Lesnara; Undertaker poddał się złapany w Kimurę przez Lesnara, gong kończący walkę zabił, jednak jako że sędzia nie widział, jak Undertaker się poddaje, starcie wciąż trwało. Po użyciu low blowu Undertaker złapał Lesnara w Hell's Gate. Wkrótce Lesnar stracił przytomność, dzięki czemu Undertaker odnotował zwycięstwo265. Na gali Hell in a Cell Undertaker został pokonany w kończącym rywalizację Hell in a Cell matchu po przyjęciu low blowu i trzeciego F-5 od Lesnara266. Po walce Undertaker otrzymał owację na stojąco od fanów, lecz chwilę później został zaatakowany przez The Wyatt Family i wyniesiony z ringu266. Wyatt Family podobnie uczyniło z Kanem w kolejnym odcinku Raw267. Bracia powrócili na Raw, 9 listopada, atakując The Wyatt Family268. Na celebrującej 25-lecie kariery Undertakera gali Survivor Series The Brothers of Destruction pokonali Braya Wyatta i Luke'a Harpera w starciu drużynowym269. 22 lutego na Raw, po siedmiu latach nieobecności w WWE powrócił Shane McMahon. Jego ojciec – Vince McMahon – umieścił go w Hell in a Cell matchu na WrestleManii 32 przeciwko Undertakerowi, pod nietypowym warunkiem. Jeżeli walkę wygrałby Shane, dostałby on pełną kontrolę nad Raw270. Undertaker powrócił na Raw tydzień później, by odnieść się do wydarzeń. Stwierdził, że „krew Shane'a nie spocznie na jego dłoniach, lecz na dłoniach Vince'a”271272. 14 marca na Raw, Shane i Undertaker wdali się w bójkę, po kolejnej konfrontacji273. Tydzień później Vince McMahon zapowiedział, że „jeśli The Undertaker przegra, będzie to jego ostatnia WrestleMania”274. Na gali, Undertaker pokonał Shane'a McMahona275. Undertaker powrócił do telewizji w 900. odcinku tygodniówki SmackDown podczas segmentu Cutting Edge. Skonfrontował się z drużyną reprezentującą brand SmackDown i zagroził konsekwencjami w przypadku porażki przeciwko drużynie Raw na Survivor Series276; ostatecznie SmackDown wygrało walkę na gali277. Po raz kolejny pojawił się dopiero 9 stycznia 2017 podczas tygodniówki Raw; ogłosił wówczas swoje uczestnictwo w Royal Rumble matchu278. Na gali Royal Rumble dołączył do starcia jako 29. uczestnik. Wyeliminował z walki Goldberga, The Miza, Barona Corbina i Samiego Zayna, lecz został wyrzucony z ringu przez Romana Reignsa279. 6 marca Undertaker skonfrontował się z Reignsem i jego rywalem – Braunem Strowmanem. Strowman szybko opuścił ring, Reigns natomiast został potraktowany Chokeslamem280. Toczona przez następne tygodnie rywalizacja doprowadziła do zamykającego galę No Holds Barred matchu między Undertakerem a Reignsem na WrestleManii 33, 2 kwietnia 2017. Undertaker przegrał pojedynek po przyjęciu piątego Speara; po walce ułożył swoje rękawice, płaszcz i kapelusz na środku ringu, a po chwili spędzonej z żoną udał się na zaplecze z pięścią uniesioną ku górze. Galę zakończyło trzykrotne uderzenie gongu, charakterystyczne dla wszystkich motywów muzycznych Undertakera281282. Życie osobiste Calaway poślubił swoją pierwszą żonę, Jodi Lynn, w 1989 roku. Ich syn, Gunner, urodził się w 1993, a ich małżeństwo zakończyło się w 1999. Swoją drugą żonę, Sarę, poślubił 21 lipca 2000 roku w St. Petersburgu na Florydzie. Mają razem dwie córki: Chasey (ur. 21 listopada 2002) i Gracie (ur. 15 maja 2002). Po rozwodzie, do którego doszło w 2007 roku, Calaway związał się z wrestlerką Michelle McCool, którą poślubił 26 czerwca 2010 w Houston w Teksasie283. 1 sierpnia 2012 ogłoszono, że para spodziewa się dziecka284, a ich córka, Kaia Faith Calaway, urodziła się 29 sierpnia 2012285. Calaway jest inwestorem nieruchomości. Wraz ze swoim parterem biznesowym, Scottem Everhartem, posiada warty 2.7 miliona dolarów budynek "The Calahart" w Loveland w Kolorado286. Calaway i jego była żona, Sara, założyli fundację Zeus Compton Calaway Save The Animals w Texas A&M College of Veterinary Medicine & Biomedical Sciences, by pomóc finansowo w leczeniu chorych psów287. Wraz z żoną i Markiem Henrym udziela się też w fundacji Cheyanna’s Champions 4 Children, która pomaga dzieciom cierpiącym na rzadkie lub niezdiagnozowane jeszcze choroby288. Mieszane sztuki walki Calaway trenował u Rollesa Gracie, został nagrodzony czarnym pasem w brazylijskim jiu-jitsu289. Jest wielkim fanem boksu i mieszanych sztuk walki. Niósł flagę Stanów Zjednoczonych drużyny Manny'ego Pacquiao podczas walki Pacquiao kontra Velásquez w 2005290. Kilka razy był obecny na widowni podczas eventów Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC). Na UFC 121 skonfrontował się z Brockiem Lesnarem po jego walce z Cainem Velasquezem291. Rękawice, których używał w ringu i dźwignia Hell's Gate (zmodyfikowana gogoplata) były inspirowane mieszanymi sztukami walki. Inne media W 1994 WWE wydało Undertaker – He Buries Them Alive – kompilację pięciu walk Undertakera z 1994 roku292. Siedem lat później opublikowano This Is My Yard, wideo VHS obejmujące karierę Calawaya od debiutu w World Championship Wrestling po rok 2001293; jest to jedyna biografia z komentarzem samego Calawaya. W 2005 wydano Tombstone – The History of the Undertaker, przedstawiające 15 lat Undertakera w WWE294, w 2010 zaś – The Undertaker's Deadliest Matches będące kompilacją najciekawszych walk zawodnika295. Dwa lata później, z okazji dwudziestego zwycięstwa Undertakera na WrestleManiach, WWE wydało The Streak – 20-0296, a w 2014 zaktualizowaną edycję The Streak R.I.P Edition 21-1297. W latach 1999–2000 Chaos! Comics wydało serię komiksów Undertaker; komiksy oparte były na postaci The Undertakera i skupiały się na elementach nadnaturalnych298. Postać Undertakera pojawiła się w 49 oficjalnych grach komputerowych WWE, poczynając od wydanego w 1992 WWF Steel Cage Challenge299300. 1 sierpnia 2013 2K Games ogłosiło, że edycja kolekcjonerska WWE 2K14 – Phenom Edition – będzie zawierać bonusy związane tematycznie z wizerunkiem wrestlera301; podobną edycję specjalną otrzymała gra WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011302. W 2015, z okazji 25. rocznicy debiutu Undertakera w WWE, wydano Undertaker: 25 Years of Destruction autorstwa Kevina Sullivana. Książka przedstawiała karierę zawodnika począwszy od debiutu na Survivor Series w 1990 po WrestleManię 31303. Undertaker jest rekordzistą pod względem pojawiania się na plakatach promujących gale pay-per-view WWE – jego postać pojawiła się na 61 plakatach (stan z 2015)304. Filmografia Filmy Telewizja Styl walki The Undertaker wykonujący Tombstone Piledriver. The Undertaker wykonujący Chokeslam. The Undertaker wykonujący Last Ride. The Undertaker wykonujący Hell's Gate. The Undertaker wykonujący Old School. * Finishery ** Jako Mark Callous *** Callous Clutch/''Iron Claw'' (Clawhold wykonany jedną ręką)306 *** Flatliner Fist (Heart punch)306 *** Heatseeking Missile (Elbow drop z górnej liny)307 ** Jako The Undertaker *** Chokeslam (od 1990)308 *** Triangle choke (2003–2006)307 *** Devil's Triangle/''Hell's Gate'' (zmodyfikowana gogoplata, od 2003)308 *** Last Ride (Powerbomb z wyniesieniem, od 2000)307 *** Tombstone Piledriver (od 1990)307 * Inne ruchy ** Back body drop308 ** Big boot307 ** Chokehold (1990–1999) ** Fujiwara armbar307 ** Wariacje Clothesinu307 ** Old School307 ** Suicide dive nad górną liną307 ** Running DDT307 ** Running leg drop, czasami na przeciwniku leżacym na krawędzi ringu307 ** Sidewalk slam307 ** Kombinacja Snake Eyes–Big Boot308 ** TCB – Takin' Care of Business (Dragon sleeper)307 * Menedżerowie ** General Skandor Akbar308 ** Ted DiBiase308 ** Paul Bearer/Percy Pringle III308 ** Brother Love308 ** Paul E. Dangerously308 ** Theodore Long308 ** Dutch Mantell308 ** Sara308 * Przydomki ** „The American Bad-Ass”308 ** „Big Evil”308 ** „The Deadman”308 ** „The Demon of Death Valley”1 ** „The Last Outlaw”1 ** „The Lord of Darkness”308 ** „The Phenom”308 * Motywy muzyczne ** United States Wrestling Association *** „Badlands” ~ BulletBoys (15 września 1989 – 1 grudnia 1989) ** WCW *** „China White” ~ Scorpions (3 stycznia 1990 – 24 lutego 1990) *** „Southern Rock” (25 lutego 1990 – 12 czerwca 1990) *** „Heavenly Thunder” (13 czerwca 1990 – 7 września 1990) ** NJPW *** „Miracle Man” ~ Ozzy Osbourne (2 marca 1990 – 23 marca 1990) ** World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment/WWE *** „Funeral Dirge” ~ Jim Johnston (19 listopada 1990 – styczeń 1991)309 *** „Funeral March” ~ Jim Johnston (styczeń 1991 – 22 stycznia 1994)309 *** „Grim Reaper” ~ Jim Johnston (29 sierpnia 1994 – 13 listopada 1995)309 *** „Graveyard Symphony” ~ Jim Johnston (19 listopada 1995 – 20 lipca 1998; 11 stycznia 1999 – 22 marca 1999)309 *** „Dark Side” ~ Jim Johnston (26 lipca 1998 – 13 grudnia 1998)309 *** „Ministry” ~ Jim Johnston (28 marca 1999 – 23 września 1999)309 *** „The Unholy Alliance” ~ Jim Johnston (sierpień 1999 – wrzesień 1999; jako członek Unholy Alliance)309 *** „American Bad Ass” ~ Kid Rock (21 maja 2000 – 4 grudnia 2000)309 *** „Rollin' (Air Raid Vehicle)” ~ Limp Bizkit (10 grudnia 2000 – 6 maja 2002; 30 marca 2003)309 *** „Dead Man” ~ Jim Johnston (19 maja 2002 – 19 września 2002)309 *** „You're Gonna Pay” ~ Jim Johnston (22 września 2002 – 16 listopada 2003)309 *** „Rest in Peace” ~ Jim Johnston (14 marca 2004 – 21 lutego 2011; od 30 stycznia 2012)309 *** „Ain't No Grave” ~ Johnny Cash (7 marca 2011 – 3 kwietnia 2011)309 Mistrzostwa i osiągnięcia The Undertaker jest trzykrotnym zdobywcą World Heavyweight Championship. * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Powrót roku (2015)310 ** Feud roku (1991) vs. The Ultimate Warrior310 ** Feud roku (2015) vs. Brock Lesnar310 ** Walka roku (1998) vs. Mankind w Hell in a Cell matchu na gali King of the Ring310 ** Walka roku (2009) vs. Shawn Michaels na WrestleManii XXV310 ** Walka roku (2010) vs. Shawn Michaels na WrestleManii XXVI310 ** Walka roku (2012) vs. Triple H w Hell in a Cell matchu na WrestleManii XXVIII310 ** PWI umieściło go na 2. miejscu w rankingu PWI 500 w 2002311 ** PWI umieściło go na 21. miejscu w rankingu PWI Years312 * United States Wrestling Association ** USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship (1 raz)313 * World Class Wrestling Association ** WCWA Texas Heavyweight Championship (1 raz)313 * World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment/WWE ** WCW Tag Team Championship (1 raz) – z Kanem313 ** World Heavyweight Championship (3 razy)313 ** WWF/E Championship (4 razy)313 ** WWF Hardcore Championship (1 raz)313 ** WWF Tag Team Championship (6 razy) – z Stone Coldem Stevem Austinem (1), Big Showem (2), The Rockiem (1) i Kanem (2)313 ** Royal Rumble (2007)198 ** Slammy Awards (12 razy) *** Most Intimidating (1994)314 *** WWF's Greatest Hit (1996)315 *** Best Entrance Music (1997)315 *** Best Tattoo (1997)315 *** Star of the Highest Magnitude (1997)315 *** Match of the Year (2009, 2012, 2015) vs. Shawn Michaels na WrestleManii XXV, vs Triple H w Hell in a Cell Matchu na WrestleManii XXVIII, vs. Brock Lesnar na Hell in a Cell316317318 *** Moment of the Year (2010) vs. Shawn Michaels na WrestleManii XXVI319 *** OMG Moment of the Year (2011) Odkopanie z Tombstone Piledriveru Triple H'a na WrestleManii XXVII320 *** Rivalry of the Year (2015) vs. Brock Lesnar321 * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** 5 Star Match (1997) vs. Shawn Michaels w Hell in a Cell matchu na gali Badd Blood: In Your House322 ** Najlepszy gimmick (1990–1994)323 ** Najlepszy heel (1991)323 ** Najlepszy feud (2007) vs. Batista323 ** Najlepsza walka we wrestlingu (2009) vs. Shawn Michaels na WrestleManii XXV323 ** Najlepsza walka we wrestlingu (2010) vs. Shawn Michaels na WrestleManii XXVI323 ** Najbardziej przeceniany wrestler (2001)323 ** Najmniej lubiany przez czytelników (2001)323 ** Najgorszy feud (1993) vs. Giant González323 ** Najgorsza walka roku (2001) z Kanem vs. KroniK na gali Unforgiven323 ** Najbardziej odrażające zagranie (2005) segment z Muhammadem Hassanem z 7 lipca 2005323 ** Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (2004)324 * Inne ** Eyegore Award (2000)325 thumb|300px|right Kategoria:Postacie z filmów Kategoria:Postacie zaczerpnięte z innych źródeł